Vernon Roche
Vernon Roche é o comandante dos Listras Azuis, que são forças especiais do exército da Teméria, ele ajuda Geralt em The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. Biografia Vernon Roche nunca conheceu seu pai. Passou a infância vivendo na pobreza. Não tendo dinheiro para viver, sua mãe foi obrigada a trabalhar como prostituta nas ruas. Por causa dos insultos que outras crianças costumavam arremessar para ele, chamando-o de "filho da puta" - desde aquela época Roche reage agressivamente para esse insulto em particular. Vernon admite que, se não fosse o rei Foltest, ele teria terminado nas ruas ou como um vagabundo ou beberrão. Roche tem servido por quatro anos com a unidade dos Listras Azuis. Por sua devoção e eficiência foi condecorado duas vezes com a Ordem de Bravura. De acordo com Iorveth, ele é responsável pela aniquilação de muitos elfos, mulheres e crianças entre eles. Roche também levou a "pacificação" de Mahakam. Por causa de sua capacidade, ele se tornou o braço direito de Foltest e tem muito poder e influência em Vizima. Galeria Vernon roche by bannie88-d5m3etz-1-.jpg Real power of the north cover by serviadeath-d7vb9ur.png The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings No prólogo, ele interroga Geralt sobre o assassino de Foltest e começa a acreditar que Geralt não teve nada a ver com o assassinato de Foltest. Um 'contato' sem nome foi revelado mais tarde, quando o Dandelion fornece informações sobre o paradeiro do verdadeiro Kingslayer. No início do capítulo I, Roche, Geralt e Triss encontram Iorveth, que os ataca, porque os Scoia'tael e os Blue Stripes são muito hostis um com o outro. Depois de salvar Zoltan e Dandelion, Roche e seus homens ocupam um prédio ao lado da pousada. Enquanto Geralt está fora de executar tarefas, Roche continua sua busca por Iorveth e o Kingslayer, culminando em uma batalha de três vias entre o Scoia'tael, o Blue Stripes e Letho. Durante esta batalha Geralt tem a opção de libertar Iorveth e devolver sua espada ou tapume com Vernon e as Listras Azuis. Não ajudá-lo leva à captura de Iorveth pela Roche. Se você escolher ficar do lado da Roche no Capítulo I, irá liderar uma tentativa de infiltração para matar o Comandante corrupto e traiçoeiro de Flotsam. No capítulo II, revela-se que Roche está por trás de uma conspiração contra o rei Henselt. Depois que a conspiração é descoberta, o rei Henselt, seguindo o conselho do mago, Dethmold, ordena a execução de todos os Blue Stripes, com exceção de Ves, a quem Henselt estupra. Geralt e Roche escapam do campo de Kaedwen para interceptar Síle em Vergen, que está sob o cerco do Exército de Henselt. A feiticeira consegue escapar da cidade, mas Henselt e sua guarda real, que também estavam procurando por ela, são derrotados por Geralt. Roche está então convencido de que matar Henselt só ajudaria os Regicidas e o tornaria tão assassino quanto eles, ou permitiria que Geralt matasse Henselt em vingança pela execução dos Blue Stripes. No Capítulo III, Roche é um dos poucos homens que ainda podem atuar no interesse de Temeria, e procura impedir a dissolução de seu país em Loc Muinne. Respondendo por Geralt ele consegue obter o acesso do bruxo a cidade, além da Ordem da Rosa Flamejante, mesmo se Geralt tomou partido contra eles. Ao se encontrar com Radovid, Roche descobre que Anaïs La Valette foi capturada por Dethmold e concorda em resgatá-la e entregá-la a Radovid. Se Geralt decidir ajudá-lo, Roche manterá sua palavra em Radovid e entregará o filho bastardo de Foltest a ele, caso em que ele usa as cores redanianas e declara que ele servirá Radovid quando este último transformar Temeria em um protetorado acreditando que é o melhor caminho para proteger o legado de Foltest, ou ele será persuadido por Geralt a enviar Anaïs a John Natalis, caso em que ele fará o possível para protegê-la, e Temeria permanecerá independente. De qualquer forma Dethmold é brutalmente assassinado pela Roche.Se Geralt decidir salvar Triss, Roche conseguirá resgatar Anaïs por conta própria, mas não poderá matar Dethmold. Nesse caso, Temeria será dividido entre Redania e Kaedwen, se Henselt continuar vivo ou cair em guerra civil. Entrada no jornal Há um homem como Vernon Roche no séquito de todos os monarcas. Corajoso e determinado, pronto para executar qualquer comando, e completamente odiado na corte, ele sabe que apenas lealdade e serviço ao rei o mantêm em sua posição. Roche era o líder das Listras Azuis - as forças especiais do Rei Foltest - renomadas, entre outras coisas, por lutar contra os Scoia'tael e reprimir muitas comunidades rebeldes não-humanas. Foi sob o seu comando que a unidade alcançou a fama. Vernon ganhou o favor de Foltest e confiança através de seus atos. Uma palavra do rei e ele iria pular de cabeça no fogo, perguntando apenas quanto tempo ele deveria ficar lá e se manter firme. Esse é o tipo de homem que Vernon Roche era na época. Vernon mostrou-se perceptivo quando se recusou a acreditar categoricamente na culpa de Geralt. Muitas coisas precisavam ser explicadas, e o comandante do Blue Stripes decidiu arriscar a cooperação com o suspeito para colocar as mãos no verdadeiro assassino de Foltest. Assim, ele permaneceu fiel ao seu rei, mesmo após a sua morte. Continuando sua investigação particular, Vernon dirigiu-se à fronteira temeriana-ediniana, onde esperava encontrar pistas sobre o paradeiro do assassino de reis. Graças ao seu melhor informante, a Roche sabia que o homem poderia estar escondido entre os Scoia'tael localizados nas proximidades de Flotsam, um entreposto comercial. Assim, o cão real, Vernon Roche, estava mais uma vez caçando ... A lista de realizações e atos heróicos de Vernon Roche era quase tão longa quanto a lista das atrocidades e depravações que ele supostamente havia cometido ao longo do caminho. É um fato que, como dizem os rabiscos na parede da Universidade de Oxenfurt: "Pacificar os não-humanos é como chafurdar na lama - todos ficam sujos, geralmente com sangue". Se Geralt escolher ajudar a Roche em banheiras élficas em ruinas: É difícil agradar homens como a Roche. No entanto, capturar Iorveth deixou o comandante do Blue Stripes praticamente radiante de alegria. Se Geralt escolher ajudar Iorveth nas ruínas élficas: Para dizer o mínimo, Roche estava irritada com a decisão de Geralt e sua confiança no bruxo não cresceu. Se Geralt escolhe o caminho de Roche durante o final do capítulo I: Vernon era um homem de ação. Quando ele soube da traição de Loredo, ele elaborou um plano ousado para removê-lo do cargo. Roche alcançou seu objetivo, se livrando do guarda-costas Bernard Loredo. O capitão do Blue Stripes não esqueceu a ajuda do witcher. Daquele momento em diante, Geralt e Vernon se tornaram aliados através de grossos e magros. Roche estava por trás da conspiração contra Henselt. O plano para enfraquecer a posição do governante Kaedweni foi formado quando Foltest ainda estava vivo, e Vernon era um de seus arquitetos. Colocou-o em uma posição muito arriscada, mas o capitão das Forças Especiais de Temeria manteve a calma. Depois que a conspiração foi revelada e seus homens massacrados por Henselt, não houve retorno para Vernon - ele se tornou um criminoso procurado em Kaedwen. Ele decidiu acertar o placar com Dethmold e Henselt, não importando o custo - mas ele não esqueceu seu objetivo principal. Se Geralt decidir deixar Roche matar Henselt durante o final do capítulo II: Quando o destino colocou o rei de Kaedwen em suas mãos, Vernon usou-os para matar Henselt. Assim, ele demonstrou o peso de suas ameaças e a distância que percorria para acertar suas contas. Se Geralt impedir que Roche mate Henselt no final do capítulo II: O destino colocou o rei de Kaedwen à sua mercê, mas Vernon optou por não usar as mesmas táticas que os reis. Embora sua mão coçasse, esse profissional frio sabia como manter suas emoções sob controle. O capitão do Blue Stripes queria acertar as contas com o Kingslayer e o Dethmold. Assim, ele saiu com Geralt para Loc Muinne para fechar o último capítulo desta história. Se Geralt escolher resgatar Triss Merigold durante o Capítulo III: Lá eles se separaram - Vernon saiu para fazer as coisas com Dethmold. Levando em conta a determinação anteriormente exibida pelo comandante das Forças Especiais da Foltest, eu não teria apostado um níquel de madeira no mago. Como se viu, meus instintos estavam certos. Se Geralt escolher resgatar Anaïs La Valette durante o Capítulo III: Vernon Roche sempre resolveu suas contas - o feiticeiro de estimação do rei Kaedweni aprendeu isso da maneira mais difícil. O capitão de Temerian cumpriu sua promessa e vingou a morte de seus homens - agora apenas a questão do reitor permanecia sem resposta. Se Anaïs for entregue ao Radovid: Vernon sentiu o peso da grande responsabilidade quando libertou Anaïs La Valette, a herdeira do trono temeriano. Ele reconheceu os argumentos de Radovid e decidiu servir os interesses de seu país apoiando o rei redaniano e colocando a garota sob seus cuidados. Se Geralt convence Roche a entregar Anaïs a John Natalis: Vernon sentiu o peso da grande responsabilidade quando libertou Anaïs La Valette, a herdeira do trono temeriano. Ele sentiu, no entanto, que os interesses do reino exigiam que ele apoiasse John Natalis, então ele colocou a garota sob seus cuidados. Assim, ele permaneceu fiel à coroa temeriana. Se Geralt escolhe o caminho de Iorveth durante o final do capítulo I: Por causa de seus contatos com os Scoia'tael, Geralt perdeu a chance de trabalhar com Vernon Roche. Seus caminhos se separaram. A ajuda de Vernon foi tão inesperada quanto inestimável. Embora Geralt estivesse com seus oponentes, Roche ajudou o bruxo, salvando-o da morte certa. Além disso, ele fez isso com bondade, provando assim que os contos de sua insensibilidade são um pouco exagerados. Roche não apenas forneceu informações valiosas, mas também arriscou seu pescoço, ajudando-o a obter sangue real. Embora Geralt não tivesse ficado do lado dele totalmente antes, Vernon confiava que o bruxo poderia chegar ao assassino de Foltest. Embora essa reunião fosse a última, pelo menos nessa história, Geralt nunca esqueceu a dívida que devia ao capitão dos Blue Stripes. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Imediatamente após os eventos em Loc Muinne, Vernon Roche correu para a linha de frente e se juntou ao 2º Exército Temeriano sob o comando de Natalis, onde ocuparam posições defensivas na linha Dol Blathanna - Mount Carbon em preparação para a invasão Nilfgaardiana. No entanto, após três dias, os soldados nilfgaardianos esmagaram suas linhas e os Temerianos se dispersaram. Ao ouvir falar do chamado do rei Radovid para as armas perto de Novigrad e prometeu lutar por um norte livre, Roche tomou as forças restantes e lutou para o oeste, invadindo o Delta de Pontar na esperança de atrair apoio redaniano. Infelizmente, para seu desespero, Radovid não era diferente do Imperador Emhyr e assim ele se voltou para a guerra de guerrilha. Ainda querendo garantir uma Temeria livre, ele iniciou uma aliança com o ex-mestre espião redaniano Sigismund Dijkstra e o ex-espião mestre Temeriano, Thaler. O grupo secretamente conversou com mensageiros nilfgaardianos para reportar a Emhyr, com o imperador prometendo reconhecer Temeria como um estado vassalo para Nilfgaard, enquanto o resto do norte seria engolido pelo Império se o grupo pudesse ajudá-lo a vencer a guerra. Assim, a Roche fez com que seus homens minassem o apoio redaniano na área, sem atacar as tropas nilfgardianas. Da mesma forma, as tropas dos Nilfgaardianos também foram obrigadas a deixar os soldados da guerrilha, supostamente sob o pretexto de que eles não eram mais uma ameaça. Quando Geralt começou a procurar por Filho da Puta Junior na área, Dijkstra o enviou para Roche, que agora estava acampando em uma grande caverna perto de Oxenfurt. Depois de conversar um pouco, Roche informou a Geralt que ele tinha alguma sorte, pois estava prestes a sair para falar com um informante que poderia saber mais sobre o Filho da Puta Junior. Em Oxenfurt, a Roche mostrou que seu informante não era outro senão o rei Radovid V. Depois de uma conversa estranha com o rei, Geralt e Roche foram embora, com Roche pedindo que o bruxo aparecesse enquanto precisava de ajuda com alguma coisa. Mais tarde, depois de Geralt ajudar a tirar os magos de Novigrad, ele encontra Geralt na Passiflora com Dijkstra. Eles revelam que planejam assassinar Radovid, e um contato deles que é essencial para o plano não foi relatado. Esse contato acaba por ser Thaler, o ex-chefe da Inteligência Temeriana. O assunto pessoal que a Roche precisava de ajuda acabou sendo Ves; ela está desafiando abertamente as ordens de Roche, atacando o acampamento nilfgaardiano sem sua aprovação. Se Geralt concorda em ajudar a Roche, eles acham Ves prestes a emboscar uma execução dos cidadãos de Mulbrydale. Depois de matar os Nilfgaardianos e salvar Ves, Roche e Ves discutem sobre sua desobediência. Geralt pode oferecer sua opinião. Enquanto eles discutem, eles descobrem que um oficial nilfgaardiano sobreviveu. Os dois discutem se eles o executam ou não, e novamente, Geralt oferece sua contribuição. Se você ajudou Roche a lidar com Ves, ele pode ser recrutado para ajudar na Defesa de Kaer Morhen. Ele concorda e diz que irá imediatamente, uma vez que ele consiga resolver alguns assuntos importantes. Quando você voltar com Ciri, terá a opção de dialogar com Roche e Ves sobre a fortaleza, o status dos guerrilheiros e o que eles acham que o resultado da guerra será. Se Letho de Gulet foi trazido para a batalha, ele será acionado como uma cena automática. A conversa prosseguirá normalmente, até que Letho a interrompa, comentando que encontrou alguns "velhos amigos". Roche e Ves estão irritados com Geralt por trazer o homem que matou Foltest para a fortaleza e se recusar a falar com ele. Letho, no entanto, vai até um braseiro e lança Igni nele. Mais tarde, quando Geralt for buscar Phillipa Eilhart, se ele não quebrar a perna de Djikstra, ele poderá participar do assassinato, ao lado de Roche, sua guerrilha. Quando Radovid vai buscar Phillipa, ele sentencia Geralt à morte, dizendo que seu sarcasmo e sua sagacidade irritam-no, e que ele matou pessoas por muito menos. Quando o executor pede a Geralt "quaisquer últimas palavras", uma guerrilha temeriana atinge o soldado das costas com uma flecha. Geralt tem a opção de avisá-lo sobre isso, no entanto, não faz diferença. Roche, Ves e Geralt lutam contra os caçadores de bruxas e soldados de Radovid até encontrar Radovid batendo em uma porta. Como Radovid está ocupado batendo, Roche ataca por trás. Mais tarde, eles se encontram no teatro, onde discutem os próximos passos depois de Radovid. Eles revelam que Thaler esteve em contato com Emyhr em Vizima, e em troca de um colapso dos braços da guerrilha Temeriana, o Império lhes prometeu um estado soberano, com seu próprio governante, exército, etc., sob a proteção de Nilfgaard. Dijkstra os interrompe naquele momento, criticando seu envolvimento com Nilfgaard, e seus capangas cercam os quatro. Ele diz para Geralt sair, mantendo a neutralidade de seu witcher em mente e "indo-te bem no caminho." Geralt pode ficar do lado da Roche, que garante sua sobrevivência, mas uma vitória nilfgaardiana. Alternativamente, ele pode sair, o que permite que Dijkstra e seus homens matem Thaler, Roche e Ves, mas assegurando a soberania do Norte. Entrada no jornal Como comandante das Forças Especiais Temerianas - um esquadrão de elite conhecido como "Listras Azuis" - Vernon Roche tinha sido um dos subordinados mais confiáveis do Rei Foltest. Repetidamente Roche provou ser um profissional leal, eficaz e completo. Poucos poderiam igualar sua habilidade em dominar os revólveres, lutar contra os nilfgardianos ou extinguir bandas de Scoia'tael. No início de nossa história, porém, ele perdera seu rei, seus homens e sua terra natal e, por isso, havia empreendido uma guerra de guerrilha contra as forças de ocupação avassaladora. Em sua guerra de assassinatos, emboscadas e ataques noturnos, a Roche dependia da ajuda redaniana, embora estivesse claro que não gostava de trabalhar com Radovid. Algum tempo depois, foi revelado que a Roche havia participado de uma conspiração para assassinar Radovid. Ele percebera que, uma vez terminada a guerra, esse rei louco não ofereceria nenhuma perspectiva de uma Temeria livre, tornando o próprio Roche uma responsabilidade e um potencial inimigo. Se Vernon participa do assassinato: A Roche participou do assassinato pessoalmente. A morte do rei da Redania seria uma garantia da independência de Temerian. Para conseguir isso, a Roche não tinha medo de fazer um acordo com os Nilfgaardianos. Este movimento foi para a mão de Dijkstra. Se Geralt não intervir, deixar Dijkstra matar os outros: Geralt, recusando-se a se envolver em seu conflito, deixou que eles resolvessem por si mesmos. Como resultado, Roche morreu às ordens de Dijkstra. Se Geralt intervir, matando Dijkstra: Felizmente, Geralt interveio e Roche escapou da reunião dos conspiradores - que virou banho de sangue. Se Geralt pede ajuda a Vernon para lutar contra a caça selvagem: Quando lhe pediram para ajudar a defender Kaer Morhen, Roche manteve sua palavra e foi para a fortaleza, emprestando sua considerável proeza marcial na luta contra a Caça Selvagem.Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher 3 Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher 2 ar:فيرنون روش cs:Vernon Roche de:Vernon Roche en:Vernon Roche es:Vernon Roche fr:Vernon Roche it:Vernon Roche pl:Vernon Roche ru:Вернон Роше uk:Вернон Рош